


We can make it

by PoltergeistForever



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, I was scared to post this, Short, scrapped ideas, slight nfsw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoltergeistForever/pseuds/PoltergeistForever
Summary: " MMh, Chrissy? D-Do you think we will be safe?" Azure blinked in the darkness as she focused on women in front of her as they sat in the dark room. Azure mind was still racing and she hasn't been able to relax since what happened at the mall.She felt sick. Christa knew she had to do something to make it better, but she didn't expect it to end in tears.





	We can make it

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still iffy about posting this. This was a Scrapped idea from a unlikely pair. Bit of spoilers for that fic. Was going to write more dirty stuff but got too nervous in the end lol
> 
> Maybe one day!
> 
> Christa- Yellow  
> Azure- Blue

" MMh, Chrissy? D-Do you think we will be safe?" Azure blinked in the darkness as she focused on women in front of her as they sat in the dark room. Azure mind was still racing and she hasn't been able to relax since what happened at the mall.

She felt sick.

" Of course. The police know what they are doing. We won't be here for long, I promise."Christa says, clearly putting a up a fake happy tone. Azure knows Christa was as scared as much she was, but she always was the person to hide it. I mean, she hid her self-hatred from everyone until Azure accidentally found her, Drunk as fuck behind the school. " You know, I'm glad they didn't split us up. I mean, they could of but they didn't."

" Yeah..." Azure leaned over and pulled Christa closer to her for a hug. She was glad to have her best friend back. It was even more of a shocker that Christa actually has feeling for her for the longest of time. Azure never expected to find anyone. Especially someone who dislike her since grade five." I just wish we could go home. Staying in this shelter is pretty scary..."

Christa kissed Azure's cheek softly. " Want me to make it better?"

" W-What!?" Azure voice rose bit and her girlfriend shushed her and lightly pushed her down so she could crawl on her and pin her down.

" Keep it down, AZ" Christa purred. " If you really want everyone to know, I'm all up to screwing each other in the kitchen when we go home."

The girl under her was clearly flustered. " I don't want my parents to hear that."

" Why not? They know were dating. I live with you and were both young adult...." Christa used her thumb to stoke her partner cheek softly. She could feel the hotness of Azure cheeks and it was making her bit nervous. She wasn't sure if should should go all out a take the risk of making too much noise.

" Hey, please." Azure was wiggling slightly. " If you not doing anything, don't do that." Christa decided just to please Azure tonight. She deserved it.

" Hey"

Azure stopped squirming and blinked. 

" You know your very pretty when you want me." Christa voice was calm and quiet. It made Azure want to lean up and kiss the day light out of her. She like low, soft whispers in her ear and Christa knew that very well.

" Fuck you." Azure mumbled. She didn't mean it in a bad way, it was the fact the she was right. Of course the girl on top of her snickered and leaned in closer.

" I rather fuck you." 

That was it, Azure was getting bit tired of the girl on top of her. Without much of a waring, Azure lift her head up, and with a bit of straining, she kiss Christa right on the lips. 

Christa was shocked and melted slightly, she liked being caught off guard. It was something she learned about her self while experiment with Azure. After a few minutes, Christa was slightly dazed and poor Azure neck hurt like hell. Azure had to pull away due to the strain.

" Can I get on top so I can finish." Azure wined and pushed off her buzzed girlfriend and sat up. Before Azure could do really anything, Christa broke out of her trance and quickly hopped off the bed.

Nope.

" N-no, I want to please you first. G-Get up on the dresser." Christa stuttered slightly. She was still dazed and bit embarrassed and now turned on. She wanted some sort of release.....

Azure sighed and got out of bed and and walked over to the dresser and sat on top of it. She notice in the moon light of her poor partners condition.

" Wait. Once were done, can I help you?" Azure watch as Christa grabs her overnight shirt front and began to slowly undo the buttons. " Ugh, I don't want to do any foreplay tonight. "

"Baby.." Christa cooed as she ran a hand down Azure sides. She though Azure look so pretty in the dark.

"Suck a cock." Azure growled.

" I prefer hens." 

Before Azure could say something to inject, she gasp as she felt a icy hand snake into his bra and pinched one hard nubs. Too dazed to reply, she makes a strained moan.

" No comment?" Christa said softy. She leans closer and kiss her girl friend cheek as she continues to work on her partner for a good minute before someone speaks up.

" I love you." Azure said between soft breathes. 

" I love you too. I wish I could make everything better for you." Christa replied, her voiced sounded funny. She pull back slightly allowing Azure to catch her breath. 

" W-What's the matter? why are you crying!" Azure voice rose slightly and she lifted hand to her girlfriend's wet cheeks. Though Azure was buzzed out of her mind, she needed to cheer up Christa.

" I just w-want to make hurt go a-way and it never does." Christa whispers and begins to shiver and sway. Azure hopped off the desk quickly and lead Christa to the bed and they both sat down. Azure pulled Christa closer, trying to help stop her from shivering. " Everything just get's into the way of me feeling.... No. I'm thinking of my self again. I'm so sorry AZ."

" Don't be. You deserve to happy as much as myself. " Azure kisses Christa's forehead and hums softly. They both sit like this for what felt like hours. Azure was starting to fall asleep when her sweet girl friend had reached up and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

" You're so understanding. You look tired and it's best we get some sleep and maybe we will be a call tomorrow that it's safe. 

Azure yawn. " Alright."


End file.
